


Break the Back of Love for You.

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Laxy Sex, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex is just as romantic when it's slow and passionate, as Dean and Castiel discover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the Back of Love for You.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Post Blue" as recorded by Placebo.

The sun filtered through a break in the clouds, warming the air with its lemon yellow embrace, lancing through the badly drawn curtains in the motel room. Dust motes danced in the air, floated down towards the garishly carpeted floor gently. Sam had already left, sent away by Castiel on the pretext of buying breakfast for them all. Castiel himself was naked, laying beside the sleeping Dean, gently pressing kisses to his lover's body. Dean slowly blinked into sudden wakefulness to the feel of Castiel's gentle mouth kissing his naked shoulder, slender hand resting on Dean's abdomen gently.

Dean blinked up at the ceiling, sleep leaving him by degrees as Castiel's soft mouth worked its way across from his shoulder to his chest, leaving soft, feather light kisses in their wake, breath tickling across Dean's exposed skin and pulling goosebumps from his flesh in pleasured waves. As if sensing Dean was finally starting to wake, Castiel's eyes flickered up towards Dean's face, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled at Dean. His mouth never left Dean's chest; instead his mouth fixed onto one of the hunter's nipples, lips pulling at the raised nub, tongue laving until the peaked nub was taut and firm in his mouth.

Dean looked towards Sam's bed and saw that his brother was gone, bed made and tidy. He laced his fingers through Castiel's hair, gently resting his palm against the back of his lover's head, shivering slightly beneath Castiel's mouth, sensitive to everything the angel did to him. He felt the weight of Castiel's lips around his nipple, the wet stripes that he left upon Dean's sensitive, too hot skin and he moaned, sleep finally deserting him for aroused wakefulness.

"Cas," Dean moaned, dick hard against the restrictive surface of his boxers, straining, aching for release already. "Don't stop. Please, don't stop."

Castiel purred around his nipple, sending shock waves of tingling pleasure through the hunter's body, making him squirm slightly beneath his lover's careful ministrations. Dean's eyes drifted closed as Castiel's soft mouth worked across his well muscled chest, kisses soft, slow, lazy, languid, lending a misty quality to the dust mote heavy air drifting around them.

Dean moaned loudly again, felt Castiel's hand pressing gently against his erection, long fingers slowly rubbing him to aching arousal before pulling away lazily. Dean's thoughts fractured, became as shattered as glass thrown wide by the spring breezes, wide open spaces beckoning him as Castiel's mouth attached to his other nipple. The angel's pliant lips applied pressure to the nipple, until the nub was aching and hard, tremors of excitement rocking Dean's body as whines, whimpers of high arousal worked free from his constricted throat.

Dean's eyes remained closed, the sunlight playing across their fragile surfaces in uncertain, ever shifting stripes as Castiel's soft mouth worked ever downwards, slow and intensely teasing. The angel's mouth upon him made Dean writhe in pleasure beneath him, purling mewls of begging need adding to his fractured thoughts and scattering them still further.

Castiel pressed his mouth against the surface of Dean's erection, pressing a lingering kiss against his lover's stiff member, the scent of Dean's arousal thick and heavy in his nostrils. He mouthed at the head of Dean's cock, tongue wet and heavy against the material, suckling at the material and tasting the salty pre cum spreading across the front of his lover's boxers, staining the flimsy material dark with its wetness.

He sucked as much of Dean back as he could into his mouth, or at least as much as Dean's boxers allowed him. He heard Dean moan, a ragged groan caught halfway between arousal and irritation over Castiel taking his time to pleasure him. The angel kept it purposefully slow, needing to stretch out their time together for as long as he could. He cherished every moment they spent together, enjoyed making love to Dean, enjoyed Dean making love to him.

Dean laced his fingers through Castiel's hair once more, breath catching in his throat as the angel moved his mouth slowly over the tip of his erection, wet mouth laving gently over him, staining his boxers darker still with wet warmth. He felt his emotions shatter, scatter on the winds of arousal sweeping through him, until he felt nothing but pleasure, orgasm pooling in his abdomen, catching a hold of him in its all consuming grip, flooding him with needles and pins, yet remaining just out of reach.

Castiel pulled his name from Dean's mouth as he eased the hunter's boxers down, mouth wrapping securely around Dean's cock properly, cheeks hollowing out as he sucked him back slowly. He kept up the punishing slow pace, lips moving languidly over Dean's erection, mouth stretching wide and wet against Dean's skin.

Dean moaned, twisting his hips to try and encourage Castiel to speed up the pace, but Castiel refused to go any faster. Dean's eyes opened, stared blindly up at the sun speckled ceiling, pleasure radiating from his groin all through his body, stripping him bare and making him feel good. He felt like he could break the back of love itself and all for the angel that loved him. Castiel's name fell in a heavy gasp from his mouth as the angel stroked long, skilled fingers across Dean's balls, sending shock-hot-thrills through his body. He felt Castiel cup him with one gentle, sweaty palm and he lost the fight, flooded Castiel's mouth with his thick release, spurting deep into his lover's mouth and down his throat.

The voices in Dean's head were screaming, bursting from his mouth in a constant repetitive moan of Castiel's name, as his head whipped and turned from side to side. He felt as though he was going to melt from the heat rushing through him, claiming him in its blissful embrace. He was only vaguely aware of Castiel trailing wet kisses across his abdomen, hands pawing at Dean's hip, his chest, finally clamping on the handprint the angel had burned there many months ago when he pulled the hunter from Hell.

His touch felt like salvation; love, purity and light poured through him from Castiel's hand, his mouth, his body where the angel pressed into him. Sweat pooled on Dean's forehead, peppered his skin and caught in his navel as the angel bit down gently on his shoulder, teeth gentle and constant on his skin as he rained nips across Dean's skin.  
Castiel drew in a deep breath, inhaling every last scent attached to Dean's skin as he nuzzled the hunter's neck, before his lips found his skin, suckling bruises hard onto his lover's neck, teeth soon joining in to leave further marks and bruises on his skin. He shivered as Dean's arms wrapped around his waist possessively, hands cupping his ass gently, fingers smoothing across his skin and sending shivers of pleasure through his body, his soul, everything he had.

Dean came back to himself once more when he felt Castiel's slender hand resting against his cheek, mouth still attached to his neck, nuzzling against him leaving still further bruises for all to see. Dean begged him to mark him, to leave bruises and bite marks for him to wear and show the world who owned him. Castiel bit deeper, sucked harder, complying to his wishes as his hips ground against Dean's, pulling purls and mewls from their mouths gently.

Dean ground back, hips moving against Castiel's eagerly, setting the pace as slow as Castiel's, feeling the muscles work in his lover's back as they writhed. Dean's breath was harsh, chest rising and falling against Castiel's, heart hammering against his rib cage. He felt the beginnings of an erection flow through his dick to stiffen his member, and Castiel's long fingers made short work of pulling him to full attention, hand working smoothly over his partially erect dick until he was hard and aching.  
Dean's hands stroked and massaged over Castiel's back, finally settling against his shoulders and pushing his angel onto his back, laying on top of him and staring down into the angel's depthless blue gaze, beautiful eyes shimmering in the light and filled with love, arousal, need. Castiel's lips were red and kiss-swollen, ripe for Dean's kisses. The hunter leant in, slid his tongue gently between Castiel's lips and licked his way around the wet warmth of his lover's mouth, felt Castiel's hands stroke his sides, the small of his back, long fingers stroking against his ass.

Castiel moaned and tried to grab a hold of Dean when the hunter pulled away, mouth gaping for air, blue eyes lazy and hooded with need, dick hard and bobbing with every move that they made. His fingers stroked against bare skin, purling whines easing from a constricted throat as Dean reached for the lube laying abandoned from their exploits the night before on the bedside cabinet.

He knelt between the confines of Castiel's spread legs, squeezing lube over his fingers, lips parted as he concentrated on spreading the lube across his skin. His gaze rested heavily upon Castiel's flushed face, sweat beading on the angel's forehead as he watched Dean, watched his hand slide down between Castiel's legs. Castiel parted them more, lifted his hips to give Dean better access and sighed when he felt the hunter's fingertips stroking across the tight muscles surrounding his hole. Dean took it slowly, teased his lover with slow sweeps and passes of his fingertips, before easing inside his lover gently, watching the tension shift and flicker across Castiel's slack face, soon replaced by pleasure, lighting his eyes from within.

Castiel moaned at the feel of Dean stretching him wider, hips rising and falling slowly from the mattress beneath them in time with Dean's stroking hand, fucking himself onto his lover's fingers as he stretched him wider still.

"Dean," Castiel moaned, speaking for the first time since Dean had woken, his lover's name a long drawn out note as lazy as their movements.

His arm flung up and out to the side, fingers curled and bunched into loose knots, as Dean slowly slid his hand away from Castiel's ass, to stare down at him. The hunter smiled, loved the way his angel was spread out before him, beautiful in wanton abandonment, sun shining in caressing stripes across his face and catching his eyes to shine in the borrowed warm light. Castiel's ripe mouth curled into a lazy smile, corners curling into a half smile as he watched Dean in turn.

The angel wanted Dean, wanted to feel him inside him, filling him, pleasuring him, to cry out his name upon climax, to love him slowly and languidly in the warm sunlight of an early morning. He wanted to see his eyes shining, turn a darker green as his lips parted and moan for him. As if sensing Castiel's mounting need, Dean stroked his cock, covering it with lube until it was slick and shining. He laid down upon Castiel, covering his body gently with his own, before Castiel spread his legs wider still to accommodate him.

Dean stared down at his lover for a long moment, watched as Castiel's lips pouted out into a gentle shape, eyes drifting closed for the briefest of moments as the angel shifted beneath him. Dean stroked fingers through Castiel's dark hair, smiling at the feel of soft strands beneath his fingertips, watched as the angel's long, dark eyelashes fanned out across his cheeks like lace. He caught his breath when the angel's eyes opened once more, turned blue irises up to his and caught his gaze with an intense, tender stare.

Castiel leant up towards Dean, claimed a kiss from his lover's mouth, felt Dean's firm, responsive lips beneath his own as the hunter slowly pushed himself inside Castiel, easing into him inch by tight inch. Castiel moaned brokenly, felt need surging through him as Dean finally was fully sheathed deep inside him, bodies joined as though they were one.

Castiel's hands skimmed over Dean's back, down his sides and back again, gaze travelling over Dean's well muscled chest and arms, wanted the hunter to make love to him, to start moving inside him. Dean's hips started to roll languidly against his own, bodies moving lazily in time, breath mingling as they gasped into each other's open mouths in pleasure. Dean resisted the urge to thrust hard and fast into his lover, wanting to purposefully keep it slow and lazy so that they both could enjoy it and each other more. Their hips rose and fell in sinuous time, and Castiel moaned at the slow pace set by Dean, thick shaft moving slowly in and out of his tight channel.  
"Dean," Castiel moaned, gruff voice hoarser still with his need, drawing his lover's name out into one long note.

Dean's answering moan broke the air, as he ground his hips against Castiel's, eyes locked with Castiel's as they slowly made love in the early morning sunshine. Castiel's hands skimmed over the muscles working in Dean's back, settled on his ass and pushed him in deeper whenever Dean withdrew.

"Cas," Dean murmured, before laying a wet, dirty, open mouthed kiss on Castiel's upturned lips.

Soft groans flittered through the air, mingling with the hanging dust motes floating in the sunbeams, as Castiel started touching himself, pleasuring himself slowly in time with Dean's rolling hips. Moans turned guttural, drawn out, intimate sounds of mutual pleasure as their times grew nearer, threatened to consume them with overwhelming pleasure. Castiel's back arched from the bed, mouth wide, lips stretched wide as he found release, come splashing out over his hand, over Dean's abdomen, his lover's name thick in the air between them. Dean's hips continued rolling into Castiel, felt his lover's orgasm rippling through him, clenching his muscles around Dean's thrusting dick and pulling his own climax from him. He filled Castiel with spurts of his hot, thick release, hips still rolling gently as he climaxed. Castiel's name rolled easily from his lips, gazes locked once more at their shared pleasure.

Finally, Dean's already soft member plopped easily from Castiel's ass, yet he remained on top of his lover, too fucked out to move. Castiel wrapped his arms lazily around him, before pressing a kiss to Dean's mouth gently, tongues meeting in mid air when they parted. Moans filled the air with soft noises, kisses as languid as their love making had been mere moments before. Finally Dean moved just out of Castiel's reach, smiled when Castiel tried to chase his mouth and claim another kiss for his own.

"I guess Sam will be back soon, Cas. I think we should get in the shower, clean up a bit before he gets here," Dean murmured, voice inviting in the sunny, still air.  
Castiel's eyes grew warm, as he nodded his slow, deliberate nod, mouth pouting with ripe need. He watched as Dean eased his body away from his own, stood to follow his lover into the shower, soon swamped by warm water cascading over their bodies. Their hands caressed lazy bubble filled circles over sweating skin, as they exchanged kisses beneath the gushing water. Castiel felt warm, loved, relaxed in Dean's presence, felt the backwash of the hunter's love for him washing over him more completely than the water from the shower.

The door to the motel room banged open audibly from outside, bringing with it the strong odor of pancakes and syrup, donuts and Sam's loud voice as he called for Castiel and Dean. Dean groaned as though in pain, cursing Sam for cutting his time short in the shower with Castiel. The angel smiled, before he leant in to press a gentle, soft-lipped kiss to Dean's wet ear.

"We have plenty of time, Dean. We have the rest of our lives together," he murmured, deep voice low and intimate purring into Dean's ear.

Dean groaned, laid his forehead against Castiel's shoulder, before he nodded against him.

"I like it when you say stuff like that, Cas," the hunter said, with a smile.

Castiel smiled his mysterious smile at him, before they padded wet and naked from the shower, towelling themselves dry with surprisingly soft towels, before trooping out to the main room, to Sam, to warm breakfast pancakes and sweet donuts. Sam didn't comment on their obviously shared shower, all too used to their love life now to even be bothered or embarrassed. He merely passed out the food, smiling to himself at the tension in the air, mostly coming from Dean, but not his angel beside him. Castiel surprised both Sam and Dean when he ate some of the pancakes, leaving the donuts, because he knew Jimmy didn't like them, making Dean smile as he watched the pancakes slowly consumed by his angel lover ....

-fini-


End file.
